Baby, You're so Classic
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: ""Make the first move, make it unique. Use what you have to make sure Nico can see that you like him without any confusion." Will thought about it for a moment. The campfire Sing-Along." Will and Nico are idiots, and it takes Will's favourite song to get them together. SOLANGELO, Post BoO
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS GUYS GUYS THIS IS MY NEW OTP AND I CANT EVEN. Also I've just read Blood of Olympus and I cant believe the lack of Solangelo fics. So yeah, I wrote one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR THE CHARACTERS/SETTING ECT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Also I have this headcanon where Nico listens to cassette tapes and stuff. So yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Classic (Solangelo)**

Will Solace watched with a grin as Nico sat at the Hades table, bobbing his head to the music. Unlike most campers who had their iPods or phones to listen to music on, Nico had his cassette tape player. Nico claimed that there was something more unique about the sound quality. He sat there, eating his scrambled eggs with a certain air of politeness. Nico had grown up in an entirely different time, so he had more manners than Percy, Jason and Leo combined, though that wasn't saying much.

"Ey, Will, you up for Apollo to be on my team for Capture the Flag tomorrow?" Clarisse came up to the Apollo table, trying her best to look less intimidating.

"Well, my cabin's thinking more about the sing-along campfire tonight," Will explained. "You know, it's like our thing and all."

"Yeah, no prob. But can you still be on my team?" Clarisse pressed, wanting the archery-obsessed cabin on her side. Will nodded and Clarisse disappeared off to gods know where, probably trying to rope the Hecate cabin in.

Will looked over at the Hades table. Nico had disappeared, having finished his breakfast and already made his offering. _I should probably go find him,_ Will thought, getting up. He looked everywhere but the Hades cabin, wanting to leave the place until last. As much as he liked Nico, the cabin was cold and dark, and the two still hadn't redecorated yet. Finally, he figured out that Nico had to be in his cabin.

After stopping off at the Apollo cabin for a sunny yellow hoodie, he trudged over to the Hades cabin. The door was unlocked, and he made his way in. Nico didn't like uninvited visitors, but Will and Percy seemed to be the exceptions.

He heard talking from around the corner of the hall, and listened closely.

"Hazel, it's pointless." Nico was saying, probably IM'ing his sister. "It's like with Percy, he sees me as a friend or some little kid who needs protecting."

"Well do something!" Hazel responded. "You'll never get anywhere with that attitude."

"But doing something about it seems wrong and a little rude." Nico protested. "Plus, I mean, what if he says no, or worse laughs at me!"

Will froze. There was a guy who Nico liked. A guy who obviously wasn't him. After making the decision that Nico didn't need him (he had Hazel), Will ran off, trying to be as quiet as possible. Why couldn't Nico see that he was there, that Will was better than whoever this idiot was? It just wasn't fair! Will had been there since the war ended. He'd been there when Nico woke up screaming with nightmares. He'd been there when Nico felt like there was no one.

Will made his way to the Aphrodite cabin. He'd talked to Piper a couple times about his massive crush on Nico, and unlike most Aphrodite kids, Piper had listened and actually gave valuable advice. He blinked a couple of times and dragged the sleeve of his sweatshirt across his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Will, what happened?" Piper asked after shooing everyone else out of the cabin. "You have to tell me or else I won't be able to help you." Thanks to the charmspeak unknowingly laced in her voice, Will responded.

"I-I went to talk to Nico and he was talking to his sister," He began, curling up on the spare bunk bed. Piper felt a little awkward with the usually sunny teen curled up in a ball, crying. "He was talking about a guy he likes."

Piper sighed. The two males could really be clueless sometimes. "Will, I'm going to tell you something very important."

"Piper, I swear, if you tell me Nico likes me I will punch you." Will said darkly.

"I'm not just saying it out of pity!" Piper protested. "I know this kind of thing. Gut instinct, remember?" Will looked over at Piper, eyes filled with hope.

"You think?"

"Yes, I think so." Piper groaned. "Now, think about what Nico said to Hazel. What could you do to change that?" Will groaned, knowing where Piper was going with it. "Make the first move, make it unique. Use what you have to make sure Nico can see that you like him without any confusion." Will thought about it for a moment. _The campfire Sing-Along. _

~~~~~~SOLANGELO~~~~~~

Nico shuffled behind Piper, hunching over slightly. He was wearing just a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, because for some reason, Piper had insisted that he look nice and ditch the aviator jacket for once.

"It's a special occasion!" Piper had told him. Now she was dragging him to the stupid campfire sing-along thing.

The two sat down next to Jason, Percy, and Annabeth. Nico no longer felt that twinge of heartache when he saw Percy and Annabeth together. Now he felt it when he saw Will up on the giant rock that the Apollo cabin used when singing.

"Will's singing today!" Piper hissed to Nico, nudging him slightly. He felt himself blush slightly.

"Hey guys!" Will shouted, getting everyone to quiet down. "Now, tonight's going to be a little different. I'm going to be starting with a song that not everyone knows, but it's dedicated to a certain son of Hades." All eyes turned to Nico, who knew that he was probably bright red.

_If it's that stupid Count on Me song by Bruno Mars, I will kill Solace,_ Nico thought to himself, trying to distract himself from the many eyes staring at him.

"Ey Conner, where's the drums?" Will pointed to the Stoll twins; Conner was playing the drums and Travis had a guitar. A couple other Apollo kids came together for the other instruments. The intro was one that Nico didn't realize, but a bunch of the girls started screaming.

"Ooh boy, you're shining, like a Fifth Avenue diamond," Will started, singing to a tune that sounded a bit familiar, but not really. Nico wasn't into pop music. It was nice, though, and Nico felt his blush recede.

The happy Apollo demigod danced around, singing to the crowd but somehow keeping him eyes and shining smile trained on Nico.

"I wanna do you like Michael," Will grinned. "I wanna kiss you like Prince." Nico's eyes flew wide open—was he hearing right or was Will talking to another Nico. "You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic."

"BABY YOU'RE SO CLASSIC," A bunch of the girls screamed along with Will. Another Apollo kid sang the next verse, but Nico wasn't paying attention to anything but Will's smile and bright blue eyes. Was Will really singing a song about _liking someone_ to him? This clearly wasn't some crappy friendship song.

The girls' screaming started up again as the singers launched into the chorus. "You're over my head, I'm out of my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish."

It was then that Nico realized that Will liked him. Not in a friendship, Count-On-Me way, but a boyfriend, You're-So-Classic kind of way.

"Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star, from the silver screen," Will liked him for all his weird quirks, his old cassette tapes, his beat up aviator jacket and all. As some guy launched into the rap, Will mouthed something to Nico.

'_30's forever._

Nico felt the blush coming back. Somehow, this incredibly bright guy (literally) had managed to take on of the darkest times in his life and make Nico feel all mushy about it. It seriously wasn't fair.

"Baby you're so classic."

As the song ended, the entire camp burst into applause. It was probably the best performance that the Apollo cabin had ever gave.

"So, Nico, what do you say?" Will smiled down at Nico from the giant rock, who felt the butterflies stampeding around his stomach.

Nico began stammering, "D-do you mean that, you know…" His voice trailed off.

Groaning loudly, Piper stormed over. "He's telling you that he likes you, now say that you're dating and freaking kiss already!"

Will pulled Nico up onto the giant rock, ruffling his dark hair. "Is that a yes, Death Boy?"

"The hell do you think?" Nico replied, a smile spreading across his face. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Will's as the camp gave another cheer.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)

Hey guys, KungFuCoffee here! Unfortunately this isn't a sequel chapter or anything (*le sobs*) but I actually wanted to say a little something. This fic got a lot of positive feedback, and I want to write more but I've run out of inspiration.

IF ANYONE HAS ANY FANFIC PROMPTS OR REQUESTS, DM ME! You can also reach me through Instagram ( forevah_fangirl), as that is my primary social media that I use. IT DOESN'T JUST HAVE TO BE PERCY JACKSON! I'm in a ton of fandoms including bands and K-Pop groups. Also, the more common fandoms (e.g. Sherlock and Supernatural) along with various animes (Hetalia, Black Butler, ect).

YAOI IS OKAY! I REPEAT: YAOI IS OKAY! Just no smut (go read my other oneshots for an idea of how much frickle frackle I'll write.

Thank you again for all the positive feedback!

Lots of love,

KungFuCoffee 3


End file.
